Ponds
by starryjules
Summary: This is a tidbit of a crossover and borderline crack!fic. But you can't put River Song in an episode of NCIS and not expect just a little interlude of a Whovian nature. And if that sentence doesn't make sense to you, then this probably won't either… :) A silly and fluffy little tag to NCIS 10x8.


**Seriously? I'm not sure who wrote this episode, but there are enough little hints in there to make me think he/she is a ****_Doctor Who_**** fan.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither show, but they are two of my favorites and I squealed gleefully during _Gone _more times than I'm comfortable admitting.**

* * *

"A zebra can't change its stripes."

"No, but a woman can..."

He smirks, giving a little nod of acquiescence and buys himself a few seconds by taking a long sip of bourbon. "Seems you thrive on the game too much to get out completely. And I've never seen anyone better at it," he observes.

"Careful now, you'll make me blush," she teases but he shakes his head and regards her curiously.

"You stole a dry docked Navy boat and delivered it halfway across the globe before anyone even missed it. I still can't figure it out all these years later.

She takes a step closer, leaning in and dropping her voice. "And it drives you mad, doesn't it? I'll tell you now what I told you then. I sailed the ship through a rift in space with the help of a very eager young Captain. He'd have liked you very much…" she clucks appreciatively.

He ignores the joke and leans back against the work table. "Can you give me a serious answer this time around, Miranda? Are you really sure you want to give it up?"

She sighs, the grin falling from her face, as she moves to lean beside him. "I've been at it _such_ a long time, Gibbs. I need a bit of a rest. More time to visit with my family," she smiles fondly. "I never thought that this kind of life would hold enough adventure for me, but I am happy to say that I take pleasure in the monotony of it all."

He studies her carefully and then nods. "Okay, fair enough. Just promise me you'll find a few constructive and legal outlets for your more devious side? I'd hate to have to arrest you. Again."

"Don't worry," she says with a twinkle in her eyes, "I'll be sure to keep a few tricks up my sleeve for a rainy day."

"Right next to that blackjack?"

She gives a small laugh, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I _have_ missed you. Let's not let another twenty-some years go by, alright?"

She looks ready to leave, her eyes drifting up the stairs before his gruff voice stops her.

"Listen," he rubs a hand across the back of his neck. "I heard what you said to DiNozzo earlier. About a man you once…well who..." his voice trails off and he meets her indulgent gaze reluctantly.

"Oh Gibbs, in all my travels, you are not the only handsome hero with a penchant for self-flagellation that I've encountered." She gives him a quick peck on the cheek, "But don't get me wrong; you are certainly one of my favorites."

Gibbs snickers and nods, "Okay. Just makin sure."

"Jethro, I - oh!" Ducky appears at the top landing of the stairs but stops suddenly at the sight of the unfamiliar woman. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I was just checking in on you, but I can come another time."

"No, please," she says quickly, pushing away from the work table. "I need to be heading out."

She offers Ducky a warm smile, moving to pass him on the stairs, but then she pauses, her eyes falling to his neck. "You'll forgive me," she says, reaching out a hand. "Your bowtie is a bit askew."

He chuckles and touches it self-consciously as she straightens it. "Well thank you my dear. It's a wee bit old fashioned, but then again, so am I."

Her smile remains but her gaze is suddenly far, far away. "No. No, in fact a very good friend once told me that bowties are _quite_ cool." She recovers with a little shake of her head and turns to throw a quick wink over her shoulder, her voice once again playful. "Till the next time?"

Gibbs mumbles something that might be an affirmative and watches her sashay up the stairs. "Stay out of trouble, Pennebaker."

They both watch her disappear through the door before Ducky gives a low whistle. "And just who was that?" he asks curiously.

Gibbs smirks, taking the empty glass in hand and studies the crimson lipstick at its rim. "A friend Duck. An old friend."

* * *

**:) In all seriousness, I hope we get to see more of Ms. Pennebaker!**


End file.
